


爱无可忍

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt





	爱无可忍

男人的手平整宽大，展开时像是被摊平的一本书，热情且不容拒绝地握住了万丈龙我停在半空的手，万丈被他摇晃着，回过神来，佐藤太郎夸张地看着他笑了。  
“是看着我的脸太帅气了不自觉发呆了吗！”他松开万丈的手捋了一下自己垂下来的刘海，“哦，不好意思今早发胶抹少了。”  
万丈立刻递上来刚买的CD，佐藤太郎低头潇洒地签上自己的名字，附赠一个眨眼，万丈刚想开口道谢，语句在口中成型了一半就被涌来的人群打断了，年轻的女孩们叽叽喳喳围在一起要看这个耀眼的乐队主唱，万丈立刻从排成长龙的队伍里退了出去，他空出来的那个位置，很快就被一群穿着印着“今夜去吃烤肉吧”字样的文化衫的热情粉丝补上了。备受瞩目的主唱很享受被人群包围的感觉，万丈远远注视着他给一个又一个人签名，男人的脸逐渐因为距离而变得模糊不清，在充满着暑气的夏日里变成一个黯淡的光点。万丈跨上摩托车，把CD在包中搁好，他发现自己很想桐生战兔。

他回去的时候，战兔伏在桌子上打瞌睡，天气炎热，地下室不怎么流通的空气容易唤起睡意，他轻手轻脚走过去，将冰冷的汽水罐贴在战兔的脖子上，战兔跳起来，他们二人同时大喊大叫着往后退了一步。  
“你在干什么啊，万丈。”战兔困惑而吃惊地轻抚着被冰到的皮肤，他闷闷不乐地接过汽水，看也没看就搁在了一边，“如果这是玩笑的话，我再也不想经历一次了。”  
“抱歉。”万丈吐了下舌头，他坐到战兔身边，一只手在背包中摸索着，另一手拉开了汽水罐的拉环，“我买了这个。”  
“啊，佐藤太郎的歌。”战兔从他的手上接过那张薄薄的CD，他小心翼翼打开塑料盒，内里的光盘反射着荧光灯苍白的光，“还有签名。”他轻声念出那些歌的名字，每一首他们都熟的会唱了，刚来到新世界时，没有其他的娱乐活动，他们只是泄愤似的听着佐藤太郎的歌。桐生战兔对这个给了旧世界的自己全新面容的男人毫不了解，他知道是自己剥夺了这个男人的未来，他带着歉疚来到新世界，从头开始了解这支大红大紫的乐队。  
音乐很容易让人进入到另一个世界中去，佐藤太郎嘶吼出的歌声填补了地下室一直以来的空缺，他开始庆幸有佐藤太郎的存在。他和万丈避而不谈的一件事，可以融化在他的歌声里。  
和昔日的伙伴重逢后的喜悦褪去，他开始被噩梦和悔恨纠缠，梦是夜晚和猫头鹰的国度，战兔逼迫自己不去想死去的朋友们的眼睛，那些悲伤的，闪烁着眼泪的眼睛。一个声音说，忘记他们吧，遗忘会带来安定平和的快乐，连梦都开始不安全后，他不知道自己该躲到哪里。  
万丈曾数次把他从梦中唤醒，他醒来后不自觉攥紧了拳头，梦对你百害无一利，他对自己说。

和战兔接吻的时候他一开始很容易分心，因为紧张，他驱使自己不要把注意力放在战兔身上，不去注意柔软湿润的嘴唇和舌头时，他变得轻松多了。太奇怪了，万丈龙我对自己说，为什么在紧张，他不由自主回忆香澄的脸，在宛如旧照片的灰黄记忆里，他开始寻找那张脸上证明在和自己恋爱的证据，那让过去的自己为之神魂颠倒的笑容，他用这些证据来观察自己和战兔。战兔在吻着他的时候，用一种年长者特有的宽容——他会主动但不热情——把万丈拉到他面前，用身体的接触让他们二人都安心下来。  
新世界令万丈动摇的事太多了，他失去了身份后，他能依靠的只剩下了战兔，起初他按照过去那样寻找自己的身份，他发现了另一个自己，要更快乐更加幸福的自己，香澄挽着他的胳膊，他们二人走在被日光晒得发烫的石板路上，朝他望过来的目光里写满了陌生。新世界的美空等人更好的证明了这不是他所熟悉的世界，唯一还在的只有战兔。  
战兔呼唤他的低语是确保他还确实在这里的一根绳索，就好比，他们还在原来的咖啡店里那会儿，战兔和美空让他讲他的过去。万丈从那个哇哇大哭的婴儿开始讲起，战兔不耐烦地打断他，即使他停止讲述那些故事，他依然将它们记得清晰，他和母亲站在横滨的港口，看着船出港，咸咸的风打在他的脸上，他有想要流泪大哭的冲动。Evolto告诉他，他不是人类时，他和母亲的回忆仍在啜泣低语，拴住他，告诉他，他是个再普通不过的人类。  
战兔封存了那些东西，它们会在他和战兔独处时复活，安抚着万丈。佐藤太郎的脸是万丈再熟悉不过的一张脸，却又有那么多的不同，战兔是微微下垂的眼角，佐藤太郎则是永远飞扬的神情，而战兔的手要更加粗糙一些，万丈见到佐藤太郎时还是会心脏狂跳，他会更加思念战兔。  
比起爱，他更多是在依赖战兔，万丈想，战兔也在依赖着他，他深知这一点。所以战兔总在和他的接触中，想要用那生硬的主动和强势来遮掩着一切，那让万丈的心也开始疼了起来。  
“刚才我感觉，这些天。”万丈捏紧了喝空的罐子，“这些天，我感觉你离我越来越远，我以为……我要再一次远离你。”  
战兔有些悲哀地笑了，他说：“你指哪一次？”，这问题刺伤了他和万丈，过去的记忆像钉子一样将他们钉在痛苦之中，他们之间那么安静，只有风扇呼呼的声音。  
“Evolto附身在你的身上，回来的不是你，而是巧。”万丈深吸了一口气，他的心为此收缩了起来，“我以为再也见不到你了，每个人都是。在地下室里，我看着他的背影，拼了命想要留住你在我脑中的样子，能洗清我的冤罪的人，只有你。”  
“我……几乎想不起来那时的事，巧和父亲。”他捏起围巾的一角，反复拽着它，“很多事情我都开始忘记，连美空和父亲的脸，我都已经很久没再复习过了。”他懊恼地将头埋在双膝之间。  
“如果没有那些记忆，我不确定我还算是什么样的人。”  
万丈把手搁在他的脊背上，他想说战兔只是战兔，那句话又显得不合时宜和敷衍，万丈对自己的感到着急。  
“我倒是羡慕万丈，即使在新世界里，也有另一个自己。”战兔拿开他的手，反握在掌中，“只是看见了，就能提醒自己还有归宿。”  
“可是我是和你在一起啊，那个并不是我，我是确实存在你面前的万丈龙我，不是任何人。”万丈说道，他因为战兔的话而感到悲伤，“那些关于过去的记忆对你和我来说都很重要，但是失去它们不代表你就不在这里了，你还在和我一起生活着。”他拿起那些CD唱片，演唱会的残留的票根。“这些是你和我一起买的吧，一起去看的吧？”他的舌头打了结，用手笨拙地比划着，“难道你要否定我了吗？明明我也是依靠着你。”  
搂住战兔的时候，万丈发现他和自己一样抖得厉害，战兔把头靠在他的肩膀处，透过衣料传来的体温让他们都平静了下来，他意识到自己在流泪，万丈拼命掩饰自己哭泣的样子，他把头埋了下来，战兔却用手固定住了他的头，迫使他仰起头来，他看见战兔眼中狼狈的自己，战兔咧开嘴笑了，那是混合了眼泪的笑容。万丈把手谨慎地覆盖在战兔的肩胛骨上，以它为支点捞起战兔，他用另一手抹去了流个不停的眼泪，万丈开始思考为什么人会有这么多的水，他们看起来要被眼泪淹没了。战兔在他的胳膊里，因为哭泣而轻轻抽动着，他们跌在一起，额头碰着额头，他感觉到自己的胯骨紧贴着战兔的，在这陌生的距离里，他似乎能听到他和战兔跳得飞快的心跳声，在隔了一层衣服下他们的骨头、血液和肌肉因为触碰而颤栗，温暖的气息交汇在一起，万丈想这么抱在一起已经足够了，他心满意足。  
“这样就够了，万丈。”战兔贴在他的耳边小声说着，万丈不得不让自己侧过来看着战兔，想从他的双眼中寻找答案，“你买的CD我们还没来得及听。”他眨眨眼睛，万丈所熟悉的、带着些许狡黠的表情又重新回到他的脸上，“真是的，为什么会这么丢脸啊。”  
“我们来听听吧。”万丈用脚尖踢开地下室那些废弃的空纸箱，为了缓和紧张的空气那样，他摁下CD机的按钮，急躁的鼓点顿时充满了这间地下室。万丈坐在他身旁，合着节奏点头，他不自觉地用脚在地板上打着节拍，于是战兔把头挨在万丈的肩膀上，和万丈一起听着佐藤太郎的歌。万丈哼出那些歌词，在这个日光逐渐剥落的傍晚，那些飞鸟、摇曳的树枝和夜晚不甚平静的海浪都活了过来，佐藤太郎压低声音时，灯光似乎也暗了一分，男人声嘶力竭地唱着永不熄灭的太阳和生命尽头仍然在奔跑的女高中生和男高中生，战兔也跟着哼了起来，他和万丈一起奔跑，仿佛永远也不会停止。


End file.
